


What's in the bag?

by beckybrit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckybrit/pseuds/beckybrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine likes Merlin, Merlin likes Gwaine. There are sex toys involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in the bag?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fr333bird for nudging me to finish this (and checking my smut didn't suck) and TwiWeasel for pre-reading and giving it her seal of approval. You girls are the best :)
> 
> Written for my Object Penetration square on Kink Bingo.

 

  
“Gwaine?” Merlin knocked on the door again, louder this time. “Come on, you bastard. Let me in, it’s freezing out here!” He pulled his coat tighter around him, stamping his feet to warm them up. Christ, why was he the one who always had to collect Gwaine?  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Gwaine!” Merlin shouted. He was just about to give up and let the fucker find his own way to the pub, when the door burst open and he was unceremoniously dragged inside. “What the --”  
  
“Do you have to shout like that, right outside my door?” Gwaine raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest. “You’ll upset my neighbours.”  
  
“Yeah, right,” Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Gwaine lived in a student flat, surrounded by other students. Merlin doubted very much that any of Gwaine’s neighbours would even notice Merlin’s shouting, let alone be upset by it. It was eight o’clock on a Friday night; they were all probably out anyway.  
  
Merlin gave Gwaine a cursory glance, groaning as he noticed his distinct lack of trousers. “You’re not even ready!” They were meeting the rest of their friends at the Nag’s Head and, as usual, Gwaine was going to make them late.  
  
Gwaine grinned, winking at Merlin as he turned and sashayed into the lounge. “That’s because,” he called over his shoulder and wiggled his bum. “I know how much you like to ogle my arse and legs.”  
  
Merlin’s eyes naturally dropped to Gwaine’s boxers as he followed after him, unable to look away from the tight, black material that fit snugly over his skin. He couldn’t help licking his lips, Gwaine’s firm, round bottom was a thing of beauty and just begged to be squeezed or bitten. “Yep,” Merlin said, finally dragging his gaze up to see Gwaine grinning at him. “You’re hot; ‘course I’m gonna look.” He rolled his eyes at Gwaine’s smug expression.    
  
This was their thing - the constant flirting and teasing, always walking a fine line but never taking that final step. Merlin liked Gwaine -- a lot -- and the feeling was most definitely mutual, but they were friends first and neither one of them was prepared to risk that. So Merlin just smiled, slapped Gwaine hard on the ass and threw his trousers at him. “Hurry the fuck up.”

******

  
Ten minutes later and they were almost ready to go. _Almost_.  
  
“Do us a favour and grab my jacket?” Gwaine asked, bending down to pull on his shoes and socks.  
  
“Sure,” Merlin sighed as he got to his feet. “Where is it?”  
  
“On my bed.”  
  
Merlin traipsed off towards Gwaine’s bedroom, narrowly avoiding a pair of trainers thrown haphazardly in the hall. He spotted the jacket more-or-less straight away; hanging over the foot of the bed, but something else had caught Merlin’s interest. Something in a brown paper bag, sitting in the middle of Gwaine’s quilt.  
  
He walked over to it, approaching cautiously and eyeing it like it might contain a deadly snake. But seriously, this was _Gwaine_ and whatever was in that bag was going to be something totally unexpected. Merlin edged closer, leaning with his hands on the bed to get a closer look. He should just go, grab the jacket and head down the pub. This was Gwaine’s personal space and Merlin had no right to be poking about in his stuff. But, it was out there for all to see and Gwaine had sent him in here. So...  
  
Merlin reached out and snatched the bag up before he could change his mind. Against his better judgement, because nothing good ever came from snooping, he opened the bag and stuck his hand inside.  
  
He nearly dropped the whole fucking thing. It was in a box, but Merlin could feel the outline as he traced his fingers over its length. He gingerly pulled the object out of the brown paper.  
  
 _Oh my God!_  
  
It was a plug - a large, black, shiny looking butt plug to be more precise. Merlin turned it around, running his fingers all over it and he couldn’t help but picture Gwaine playing with it. His mind helpfully supplied images of Gwaine pushing it in, using it to get himself off and Merlin felt his jeans get uncomfortably tight.  
  
“Did you find my Jacket?”  Gwaine shouted out, his head appearing round the door two seconds later. “ _Oh_.”  
  
Merlin jumped, caught red-handed, and fumbled the box back onto the bed. “I...um...I was just...” he tried, struggling for words and already feeling his cheeks heating up.  
  
Gwaine looked at the plug, out on display in the middle of the bed, and then back at Merlin. “Mmhmm.” He smirked at Merlin’s obvious embarrassment. “When you’ve finished playing with my toys, we need to go; we’re late as it is.”

  
“It’s your fault for leaving it out on the bed.”  
  
“It’s my bed!” Gwaine shot back. “And besides, just because it was there, didn’t mean you had to get it out of the bag and fondle it.”  
  
Gwaine had been watching - that bastard. Merlin narrowed his eyes. “I hate you,” he said, but his stern tone was ruined by his inability to keep a straight face with Gwaine stood laughing at him.  
  
“Oh, fuck off,” he grumbled, making Gwaine laugh louder.  
  
“Come on.” Gwaine grabbed his jacket off the end of the bed, walked over to Merlin and tugged on his sleeve. “They’ll be wondering where we are.”  
  
Merlin grumbled some more but followed Gwaine out the door.

******

  
Merlin groaned from underneath his covers when he heard the knock on his door. It was far too early for it to be anyone he knew, so that either left the postman or some stranger who he had no desire to talk to. They knocked again and Merlin reluctantly hauled himself out of bed and traipsed down the stairs. He took a second to peek through the lounge window; he had a side view of the door from there and he could get a good idea who it was. If it was Jehovah's Witnesses again, then he was going back to bed.  
  
The familiar red and blue uniform of the postman came into view and Merlin hurried to answer the door before the postman gave up and left.  
  
“Sign this please,” the man said as he handed over a nondescript looking parcel, wrapped in brown paper. Merlin turned it over, looking for a clue as to what it might be, but quickly tucked it under his arm and signed when the postman pointedly cleared his throat.

  
“Thanks,” Merlin said, shutting the door and staring at the parcel in confusion. He couldn’t remember ordering anything and really had no idea what it might be. Only one way to find out, he thought to himself and jogged back upstairs to the warmth and comfort of his bed. He balanced the package on his lap and ripped open the paper.  
  
“What the...?” he turned the box over in his hands, mouth falling open as he realised straight away just _who_ had sent it. “Fucking _Gwaine_!” Merlin was going to kill him. Why the hell would he send him a -- he looked at the front again -- a ‘Mood: Naughty - Black Silicone Butt Plug’. He stared at it for a bit longer, not knowing whether to laugh or not. Was it a joke present? It didn’t look cheap and he doubted Gwaine would’ve spent a lot of money on something meant as a joke.  
  
He put it down on the bed next to him and rifled through the wrapping to see if there was a note or anything. Sure enough he found a small piece of folded white paper, along with some lube -- which honestly, as if Merlin didn’t already have a substantial collection of his own -- tucked inside the brown paper. He opened the note and read; eyes growing wide and blushing at the words.  
  
 _Merlin,_  
  
 _I know how much you liked the look of mine last week. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you licked your lips and ran your fingers all over the box. I went shopping this week, saw this, and immediately thought of you._  
  
 _Enjoy!_  
  
 _Gwaine._  
  
Merlin had no idea what to make of that. He really didn’t think it was meant as a joke although he could imagine Gwaine grinning as he wrote the note; probably knowing that when Merlin used the plug -- if, if he used it -- then he would more than likely be thinking of Gwaine. _Fucker_. He was used to Gwaine’s flirting, enjoyed it and returned it in kind all the time, but this...this was something else.  
  
Merlin eyed the toy again, his dick twitching in his sleep pants as  the thought about using it, how it would feel, and yes, inevitably he thought of Gwaine. If his intent had been to mess with Merlin’s head then two could play at that game. He put everything on the table by the side of his bed for later. Tonight was going to be fun.

******

  
The pub they were meeting at was within easy walking distance, so there was no need for Merlin to go and pick up Gwaine. When he walked through the door he spotted them right away, propping up the far corner of the bar over near the big open fire -- which was one of the reasons they came here -- laughing loudly at something Percival had just said. Merlin walked slowly over towards them, careful not to give away his secret.  
  
He’d put the plug in about ten minutes before he’d left his house, using the lube that came with it to ease it inside. Gwaine would never expect him to wear it tonight, and thankfully it was small enough for Merlin to be able to walk without giving anything away. Well, you could only tell if you really studied him and he doubted Gwaine would pay him that much attention while they were out. He was usually far too busy looking at the people around them.  
  
Merlin could definitely _feel_ it though, and was almost certain that his cheeks looked a little flushed; but it was bloody cold outside, so he could get away with blaming _that_ on the cold.  
  
He reached his friends and leaned on the bar next to Leon, saying his hellos and turning to order a drink when the barman appeared. “Anyone else want one?” he asked, looking around the group. They all raised their full pints so Merlin just ordered one for himself.  
  
Drink in hand; he joined in the conversation, laughing along with everyone else as Percival told more stories about his recent brush with a crazy ex-girlfriend. Merlin sipped his pint, listening to his friends as they teased Percy mercilessly about his terrible choice in women, until the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He felt like he was being watched.  
  
He glanced around the group; they were all busy chatting amongst themselves. All except for Gwaine; he was studying Merlin intently, eyes sweeping over him as though he was looking for something. Merlin fidgeted under his scrutiny - there was no way he could know, was there?  
  
“Are you ok?” Gwaine asked. “You look a little...flushed.”  
  
“It’s freezing outside, what d’you expect.” Merlin winced at the way his voice sounded slightly off; he’d always been shit at lying. Gwaine’s eyes narrowed, inspecting him a little closer and Merlin struggled not to fidget even more. “What?” he asked, unable to help himself.  
  
“I don’t know exactly...but there’s something...” he trailed off, and Merlin felt his heart rate speed up as a slow knowing smirk spread across Gwaine’s face. “You’re right, Merlin, it is bloody freezing outside and you don’t look like you’ve warmed up at all.” Merlin looked at him warily. “Come sit down nearer the fire.” He patted the wooden stool next to him, grinning.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
Merlin swallowed down his nerves and smiled back. “Yeah, thanks." He downed the rest of his pint, leaving his glass on the bar and walked over to the stool that Gwaine was pointing at. He hesitated in front of it, he couldn’t help it - he’d never worn a plug out like this before and had no idea what it would be like to sit down. Maybe he should have tried a few things before leaving the house.  
  
Gwaine patted the top of the seat encouragingly and Merlin’s hands started to sweat. Oh God, this had been a really, really bad idea. What had he been thinking? Gwaine was going to know for sure in about ten seconds and then he was going to fucking laugh at him.  
  
“Merlin?” Gwaine said, looking up at him, and when Merlin met his eyes he was surprised to see that Gwaine didn’t look the least bit amused anymore. “Are you...” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Holy shit, Merlin. Have you got it in, now?” Merlin nodded, unable to look away.  
  
Merlin looked over at the stool again and, with far more care than was probably necessary, he gingerly sat down. He relaxed when he realised it wasn’t too bad at all, turning to talk to Gwaine but the words died on his tongue. Gwaine was still watching him, his eyes darker that Merlin had ever seen them before. “Um...Gwaine?” Merlin whispered back, not sure what to say in a situation like this. He shifted about on the stool, breath catching in his throat as the plug moved inside him.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Merlin,” Gwaine rasped, voice low and gravelly. “Are you trying to kill me?”  
  
He reached out and trailed a hand along the length of Merlin’s thigh, fingers brushing against the side of his cock as it went higher. Merlin whimpered. He’d been half hard already from having the plug in, but one touch from Gwaine and he needed to adjust his jeans and stand back up.  
  
Merlin’s groin was now directly in front of Gwaine’s face, and there was no hiding the fact that he was fully hard. He watched Gwaine lick his lips and swallow thickly, desperate to say something because it felt like they’d gone well past any lines previously drawn and Merlin needed to know that it wasn’t just him, that Gwaine felt it too. But most of all he needed to know what the fuck they were going to do about it.  
  
“Merlin,” Gwaine said, slowly getting to his feet with a determined look on his face. Merlin cocked an eyebrow in a silent ‘yes?’ and Gwaine grinned. “Let’s go.” Fuck, they were really going to do this.  
  
Merlin smiled in return and wrapped his hand around Gwaine’s, giving him a little tug forward so he almost fell against Merlin’s chest. “Sure?” he whispered. If they left now and did what Merlin really hoped they were going to do, then their relationship would be permanently altered. As far as Merlin was concerned it’d been a long time coming; but Gwaine had to be on the same page.  
  
When Gwaine grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, Merlin ignored the catcalls and whistles from behind him, wrapped his hand around Gwaine’s neck and kissed him back.  
  
Definitely sure then.  
  
“I need to get you home,” Gwaine muttered against Merlin’s lips before kissing him again. Merlin laughed, stepping back and turning to face their friends. Merlin felt his cheeks heat up as they all looked between him and Gwaine with amused expressions.  
  
“About fucking time, you two,” Leon said, nudging Merlin in the side. If Merlin had thought any of them would have a problem with this then he was sorely mistaken.  
  
“Come on, Merlin.” Gwaine winked at him and gave him a gentle shove towards the door. “Night boys,” he called back over his shoulder.  
  
“Be gentle with him, Gwaine,” Percival shouted across the pub and Merlin cringed, elbowing Gwaine in the ribs when he burst out laughing.  
  
They walked to Gwaine’s flat as fast as Merlin could manage, which was surprisingly quickly given the right motivation.

******

  
Gwaine had his keys out as soon as they turned into his road and Merlin struggled to keep up as he started to march towards his flat.  
  
“Gwaine!” Merlin hissed from a few paces back, making Gwaine stop and turn around.  
  
“What?”  
  
Merlin gestured towards his arse and raised his eyebrows. “I can’t walk that fucking fast.” Gwaine grinned, or maybe _leered_ was a more accurate description and Merlin felt his dick twitch as Gwaine licked his lips and stepped closer.  
  
“Sorry,” Gwaine said, reaching out to slide a hand over Merlin’s backside. His fingers curled and pressed along the seam between Merlin’s arse cheeks, rubbing over the plug through the material.  
  
“Fuck...” Merlin bit out, grabbing hold of Gwaine’s arm and pushing him back a bit. “Why are we still standing here? Walk. Now - just a bit slower.” He let Gwaine take his hand again and lead him down the road.

 

******

  
“Bedroom,” Gwaine said as he closed the front door and locked it behind them. They threw their coats in a messy pile in the hall, along with their shoes, and Gwaine almost dragged Merlin towards his bedroom.  
  
“I can’t believe you came to the fucking pub with it in,” Gwaine mumbled as he kissed Merlin’s throat and neck and any other bit of exposed skin he could reach. “I almost came on the spot.”  
  
Merlin sort of half laughed, half groaned because the thought of Gwaine jizzing in his jeans in the middle of the pub was beyond funny, but Gwaine had started to lick and nibble the side of his neck and it was making his toes curl. “Sorry,” Merlin breathed, tilting his head to one-side and sighing in contentment. “But what did you expect me to do with it?”  
  
“Oh I don’t know...” Gwaine replied, grinning as he started to rid Merlin of his clothes. “Use it in the privacy of your own home?”  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Merlin replied, grinning back and wriggling out of his jeans and boxers. His skin prickled with excitement when Gwaine looked him over from head to toe, eyes dark and wanting.  
  
“Touché.” Gwaine said, running his hand along the length of Merlin’s erection and making both of them moan. “On the bed, face down.” Merlin raised an eyebrow at being ordered around, but obliged and crawled onto the middle of Gwaine’s bed, pulling a pillow under his hips before lying down.  
  
He heard Gwaine’s clothes dropping to the floor behind him and then the bed dipped as he joined Merlin. “You look so fucking hot like this,” Gwaine said, running both hands over the swell of Merlin’s arse cheeks, stroking down the soft, pale skin. His fingers lightly traced around the edges of the plug, making Merlin hiss and dig his fingers into the quilt.  
  
Gwaine sat back, and Merlin heard the familiar snap of a tube being shut just before Gwaine’s hands were all over him again. His slick fingertips worked their way under the base, smearing lube around the edges of his stretched hole. “I want to play a little,” he said, voice so soft Merlin struggled to hear him. “Is that ok?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Merlin’s fingers twisted and tightened in the covers as Gwaine slowly worked the plug halfway out of his body. He added more lube to it, spreading it all over and getting it nice and slippery before easing the plug back inside. Merlin writhed against the bed as Gwaine fucked him with it - dragging it out and sliding it back inside with slow, careful strokes.  
  
Merlin was hard, achingly so, his cocking leaking as he rutted into the bed sheets. “Gwaine...” he moaned, pushing back into Gwaine’s hands. “Please...just... _oh God right there._..fuck me already.”  
  
Merlin heard Gwaine’s soft laughter and felt warm breath wash over his back. “You’ve no patience, have you,” he replied.  
  
“I’ve had this inside me for over an hour and a half; I think I’ve been more than patient!”

Merlin’s breath caught as he felt the plug come out all the way, only to be replaced by two of Gwaine’s fingers. He pushed them inside, stroking the stretched rim with the pad of his thumb and Merlin almost whined in frustration. He was so, so ready to have Gwaine’s cock inside him and anything else at this point felt like the most exquisite teasing. “ _Gwaine_...”  
  
Gwaine’s fingers immediately withdrew and Merlin almost cried with relief when he heard the tearing of a foil wrapper and then Gwaine was back; nudging at his entrance with the head of his cock. He felt the hot, delicious slide as Gwaine easily pushed inside - the plug having opened him up so there was little resistance.  
  
Merlin felt Gwaine falter above him when he was all the way in, felt the soft press of  lips on the back of his neck. “Okay?” he asked, unable to see Gwaine’s face.  
  
“Yeah...yeah. Just give me a minute.”  
  
Merlin kept still, willing to let Gwaine have his ‘moment’ even though his body was crying out for Gwaine to move. He didn’t have to wait long -- and thank fuck because like Gwaine said already; he had no patience -- before strong hands were hooking under his shoulders and pinning him in place. He felt Gwaine’s teeth on his skin, hard enough that Merlin hissed in pain, but then Gwaine was pulling out and slamming his cock back into Merlin’s arse -- the heady mix of pleasure and pain had him cursing and fisting the sheets, pushing back against Gwaine with every thrust.  
  
“Yes...” Merlin cried as Gwaine fucked into him, over and over “... _don’t stop...don’t...stop...”_  
  
“No...fucking...chance...” Gwaine bit out, his voice strained with effort.  
  
Merlin was so fucking close. He squeezed his hand under his body and grabbed his dick, desperate for some relief and all it took was one, two, three strokes and he was coming; pleasure tearing through him as his back arched, and his body clamped down - pulling Gwaine right along with him. They collapsed together in a sweaty, sticky mess.  
  
“Fuck...Merlin...just...fuck _._ ”

  
“Yeah,” Merlin’s breathy laughter filled the room. “I know.”  
  
Merlin winced a little when Gwaine eventually pulled out and rolled off him to stretch out at his side. “So,” Merlin said, turning to face him. “Did you leave that bag on your bed on purpose?” That’s what had started all of this, and Merlin had a sneaking suspicion that Gwaine had always intended for Merlin to find it. “Gwaine?” he prodded when there was no reply.  
  
“Maybe?” Gwaine said, looking a little sheepish. “Fuck, Merlin, we’ve danced around each other for ages. I just wanted to see if you were interested in more.”  
  
“And you couldn’t have just asked?” Merlin shook his head in amazement. “You thought sex toys were the way to go?”  
  
Gwaine shrugged. “It worked didn’t? I figured you’d see mine and if you liked it, then I could get you one and then maybe offer to help you with it, or something like that.” He grinned then, reaching out to rub softly along Merlin’s hip. “I never fucking expected you to turn up at the pub with it in!”  
  
Now it was Merlin’s turn to grin. “Guess you’re not the only one who’s full of surprises.”  
  
“Guess not,” Gwaine replied, trailing his hand down towards Merlin’s half hard cock. It twitched with interest as Gwaine’s fingers wrapped around it, stroking lazily. “Hmm...let’s see what else I can surprise you with.”  
  
End.


End file.
